Darkness Rising
by madmeg13
Summary: It is Harry Potter's 5th Year at Hogwarts and Dumbledore has called upon some freind for help. How will Hogwarts survive with it's two new students? I do not own any of the Harry Potter or Addams Family character. In no was does this story portray the views of J.K Rowling or the writers of the Addms Family. No Copyright infringement intended
1. First Sight

The Great Hall was full of both Students and Teachers. They sat at their places and talked amongst themselves and there weren't many spare places left. Harry Potter sat with his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley and was in the middle of telling them that the new Professor Delores Umbridge was at his hearing over the summer for a breach of the Underage Use of Magic law. Ginny Weasley was sitting down the table talking to a very shy Neville Longbottom who was still apologising for stepping on her toes last year during the Yule ball. Draco Malfoy was sitting on the Slytherin Table talking to Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle about how rich his parents were and how happy he was that Umbridge was here. Pansy Parkinson was sitting opposite him, slightly drooling as he spoke.

Only one person in the hall wasn't talking to anyone. Luna Lovegood sat away from the other on the Ravenclaw table. She sat there and simply watched them all as they laughed along with each other. She was a strange girl. Her hair was a very light blonde, so much so it was almost white. Her eyes were a very pale blue and had a piercing and yet dreamy look about them. She didn't speak unless spoken too and didn't seem to mind. She was thinking more about her father and the terrible argument they'd had over the summer. He had once again some home drunk and had yelled at her again for not saving her mother when she was nine. She didn't blame him, though it would have been nice to get through the summer without a beating.

She watched the new Professor try to talk to the other teachers and could tell straight away that this year was going to be a long one. She looked over at Harry and a pang of pity went through her, it wasn't because she thought he was delusional or that he was a young boy with a traumatic past but it was because he had been nice her and then had had to see death himself. She knew what that was like, to see the person you love lying on the floor with their eyes wide open, blood spilling out and knowing you couldn't do anything about it but that doesn't stop the nightmares coming back.

Suddenly the air became very cold. Instantly she thought about Dementor's. Dumbledore wouldn't let them in the castle again would he? Everyone else was thinking this too as Dumbledore stood up.

"Students of Hogwarts. Today not only do we welcome our first year friends and our new Professor. We also welcome two new students to Hogwarts school. They have both transferred here from both Beuxbaxtons and Drumstrung. Please welcome Wednesday and Pugsley Addams."

The muggle-borns started to clap and some of the half-bloods too but the pure blood wizards or at least those who had grown up in the wizarding world froze. He hadn't said _Addams _had he? The Addamses!? Even some of the teachers had gone pale as the doors swung open.

Standing there was a young girl and boy. Their skin was deathly pale and their hair was black as night. The boy was tall and muscular, his eyes a dark grey, almost black. He wore a green ring on his finger and when he smiled it was almost with a wolfish grin, one of hunger rather than happiness. The girl was beautiful, her eyes were a crimson red but that wasn't what made her impossible not to notice. Her skin seemed to shine, as though she was letting off her own light even though that couldn't be true. Her eyes swept the room as did her brothers. It was impossible the similarities between them, he stood there protective of her and then with a slight nod to each other they walked forward.

The hall was silent now. Hardly believing what they were seeing. Luna did look on these two with fear, rather curiosity. She wondered who they really were behind the masks they wore. The boy caught Luna's eye and he smiled and winked at her. Slowly he walked towards her until he was standing right in front of her. His sister followed silently.

"Hello." His voice was soft, enchanting. The kind of voice a killer needed to lure his prey away. "My name is Pugsley Addams. What's yours?" he smiled again and Luna couldn't help but smile back. The Ravenclaws closest shuffled away.

"My name is Luna Lovegood. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Addams." Luna curtsised and at that moment the girl approached her.

"Manners? Mama would like you very much. My name is Wednesday Addams. Call me Wednesday and my brother Pugsley. There is no need for formality between friends." Said Wednesday smiling slightly. Luna smiled hugely when she heard the word friend and you would have had to have been blind to see how much that word meant to her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Said Dumbledore walking down to meet them.

"Hello Albus." Said the girl turning away from Luna. Muttering broke the silence. _Albus?_

"It was good of you too come. Thank you." Said Dumbledore smiling.

"We don't mind helping out an old friend Albus, do we Pugsley?" Pugsley who hadn't stopped looking at Luna nodded before turning to Dumbledore.

"When are we to be sorted?"

"Right now if you don't mind." The sorting hat suddenly appeared in the air.

Motioning for his sister to go first Pugsley Addams turned his attention back to Luna. Wednesday moved and the hat was placed on her head.

"Welcome back, Miss Addams." Said the hat, "now where to put you. You've... changed since we last met so perhaps you're old house isn't suitable anymore. Hmmm but then again perhaps you'll find happiness there. Hmmm I know... SLYTHERIN!" Wednesday took the hat off her head and then moved aside so that Dumbledore could place it on Pugsley.

"Pugsley Addams, you've changed too I see. Hmmm yes. You're old house won't do now. Let's see... you remind me of a boy that came here when you last did. Strange the similarities in you is amazing, but the differences... Better be... GRIFFINDOR!"

As the hat was taken off the robes that Pugsley and Wednesday wore changed. Her's became more green and his became gold and red. Opposites, and yet so similar. Professor Umbridge seemed to find her voice.

"Forgive me Headmaster but I was wondering if you would enlighten all of us on why the sorting hat seems to know these children already." Her voice was sickly sweet and her small eyes were jumping between Luna, Pugsley and Wednesday.

"Ahhh Professor I'm afraid it is too late to go into that now. The Addams children are here on my request but I will say no more. Now to bed all of you." With that Dumbledore did a small bow in front of the Addmases and then left. With a lot of muttering and scrapping of chairs the hall swiftly followed so there were only Pugsley, Wednesday left. Wednesday turned to her brother.

"This year will be eventfull brother." She said to him.

"Yes," he murmured watching Luna Lovegood walk away. "Yes dear sister, I think it will."


	2. Breakfast

The next morning came bright and early. The atmosphere in the Great Hall was a happy one. Friends who hadn't seen each other in a while were now talking ecstatically to one another. Harry Potter and his friends were comparing timetables. Harry found he had Defence Against the Dark Arts that day with his friends Ron and Hermione.

"We have that new teacher, Umbridge." Said Hermione as she buttered some toast. Ron was too busy eating sausages to care about what was happening.

Harry on the other hand felt his stomach tighten. He didn't want to see that Umbridge woman again. Something about her made his skin crawl and she had been at his hearing over the summer. He had the feeling she didn't like him or Dumbledore very much.

At that moment the Addams children walked into the Great Hall. They were as beautiful as on the night and the Hall instantly became quieter as they entered. Pugsley's eyes swept over the Ravenclaw table and inside his body something fell as he noticed that one young lady wasn't at breakfast. His sister Wednesday noticed this.

"Come now brother," she said quietly, "she'll appear. You must focus on our first task this morning. Do you see him?" she stopped as her brother nodded and pointed to Harry Potter. Everyone's eyes looked between the three teenagers and back again.

"Harry Potter," said Wednesday as she walked up to the table. Harry stood nervously. "My you have grown up, haven't you? You do look so much like James, except for the eyes of course."

"You knew my parents?" asked Harry confused. He'd never heard of the Addams's and these children looked his age, didn't they?

"Not directly." Said Wednesday laughing, her laugh was high and cold. Oddly familiar. "But we Addams's now of the Potter's. You're father was a distant relation. It's too bad we didn't get to you in time. Mother would have adored you, and Pubert's always looking for an extra play thing." The girl smiled and began laughing again.

"Relation?" asked Harry, stuttering over the words slightly. Some around him shuffled away slightly.

"Oh yes, and we Addams's are very devoted to family. You have transfiguration first correct." Harry nodded dumbly. "Good then you're in Pugsley's class; I'll see you both in Care of Magical Creatures."

With that she walked away towards the Slytherin Table who parted for her to sit. They were very silent, even Draco Malfoy new it was best to not make him, her enemy. The Hall was silent for what felt like forever until a young girl entered the room. Luna Lovegood walked in without noticing the staring she got. Instantly she was approached by a young boy.

"Miss Lovegood," said Pugsley bowing slightly. Luna stopped and looked up at him. "I was hoping you would have breakfast with me tonight, if that is alright?" he looked worried that she would answer no but Luna's face shone with happiness.

"Of course Mr. Addams I would love to eat breakfast with you." Pugsley smiled his wolfish grin again and then held out his arm. Luna took it and with ease he walked her to the Gryffindor table. They sat at the end and everyone else moved down so they wouldn't be disturbed. The room slowly began to heat up again and not long after laughter filled the morning Hall until the first bell went. After that the room cleared quite quickly. Pugsley walked Luna to class. They hadn't spoken during breakfast and Pugsley worried he had scared her by not thinking up some conversation.

Luna on the other hand wasn't phased at all. She liked eating in silence. She liked Pugsley Addams, he was kind and hadn't made fun of her yet. There was something wrong with him she could tell, when he was eating and lost in thought Luna believed she could see something stirring in his eyes and face but he always got rid of it before she was certain. He was nice, but he was broken. Like her.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly as they reached her room, the students waiting outside instantly freezing when they saw them.

"For what?" she asked shocked.

"For scaring you. I should have spoken more during breakfast, I just couldn't think of the right things to say." He looked down sheepishly. He had liked just watching her eat and be near him. However that wasn't something someone told a person they had just met.

"Don't apologise. I enjoyed the silence, and besides I didn't try to start up a conversation either." She was smiling and Pugsley's fears instantly vanished.

"Will I see you at lunch?" he asked

"If you would like too." She answered. No-one had ever wanted to spend so much time with her before.

"I will see you soon then." He was smiling and fought the urge to kiss her hand as he left.

Luna felt dazed. Someone liked her, actually liked her! She was slightly confused as to why. She wouldn't think of herself as pretty or anything and she wasn't very smart. She was a 'Loony' as many people liked telling her.

"Hey Loony Lovegood!" sneered a rat faced Slytherin boy, "Glad you found a new freak to hang out with!" he laughed and so did his friends. Luna sighed, yes she was a freak. The boy's laughing stopped.

"I do not appreciate the offence you show to Luna." Wednesday Addams said, a knife in her hand. The blade was placed delicately on the boy's throat. He whimpered. "And I do NOT condone any attack on my brother." The boy whimpered again.

"H-hey come on." Said an ugly girl next him, "He was only joking!" Pansy Parkinson was looking towards Draco Malfoy with fear. She was head over heels for him, but he never even gave her any notice. Draco nodded fearfully looking at Wednesday with a mixture of terror and rage.

"We Addams's protect our family, Miss. Parkinson." Pansy jumped at Wednesday knowing her name. "Both you and Mr. Malfoy here would be wise to remember that." Both Slytherin's nodded.

Slowly Wednesday withdrew the knife and turned towads Luna.

"Hello again Luna."

"Hello Wednesday. You have Defence now?" Luna asked.

"Yes. It seems this year we will be sharing a class, as will the Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs." Wednesday smiled and Luna without thinking smiled back. Wednesday's eyes were crimson red again, only this time Luna noticed they seemed to be darker than when she first met her.

"Enter!" yelled a frilly voice from inside the classroom.

Wednesday motioned for Luna to go first and together they entered the classroom.

**P.S I know Wednesday and Pugsley aren't in-human in the movies but I thought it would be fun to do. Can you guess what they are though? And yes I know some ideas of what they are, are taken from other books but it was the easiest thing to do, and therefore NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED!**

**P.P.S I know I want Luna and Pugsley to get together, as that has already been made clear. However who should Wednesday get together with. Remeber in the 5****th**** book so no Viktor pairing please.**

**Remember to review and send me your pairings thanks! **


	3. Defense Against the Dark Arts part 1

Wednesday and Luna sat at the back of the classroom as everyone walked into Defence against the Dark Arts. Luna usually sat here because that way students found it harder to throw things at her. Wednesday didn't object, she liked the semi-darkness that hid her at the back and sat next to Luna without objection.

Professor Delores Umbridge surveyed her class as they sat down. The Slytherins caught their eye and she saw a great deal of Pure-blood heirs in the room. She was not happy to see the Addams girl in her class however. The girl obviously wasn't human and therefore was probably a filthy half-breed and was bound to cause trouble. The girl next to her gave off a strange air, her pale eyes seemed to stare at things yet you could never tell what she was looking at, and she seemed to calm around the Addams girl. Everyone else seemed terrified, though Umbridge couldn't remember why.

"Good Morning class." Said Umbridge.

"Good morning Professor." Said the class back. Umbridge smiled glad that they at least understood manners.

"Today we will be reading through the first chapter of the books I set you. Are there any questions? Yes?"

"Draco Malfoy, Professor. My father is a great patriot of the ministry."

"Well then Mr. Malfoy I expect great things from you. What is it you would like to ask?"

"Yes professor. I wondering why Slytherins are sharing a class with the Ravenclaws now?" said Draco, motioning to the other half of the class.

"Well Mr Malfoy it has been decided that by mixing the brightest houses together a more positive result overall for your exams can be found." Said Umbridge.

"Yes professor. But surely we would have been better without a mentally insane girl with us?"said Malfoy innocently.

"Insane, Mr Malfoy?" asked Umbridge, tilting her head slightly.

"Yes professor, everyone knows Luna Lovegood is mad. I am afraid I just don't feel safe in the same room as her." Her everyone turned to stare at Luna who slightly proved his point by smiling back.

"You are Miss Lovegood are you girl?" asked Umbridge, smirking slightly.

"Yes Professor. My name is Luna Lovegood."

"Well Miss Lovegood, is it true that you are mentally unwell?" Umbridge walked forward smiling. The Slytherins were smiling too now and even some of the Ravenclaws were smiling. She was Loony Lovegood after all.

"I don't believe so Professor." Said Luna cocking her head to the side and frowning slightly.

"If I may interject professor." Said a voice beside Luna. Wednesday Addams was staring coldly into the eyes of Delores Umbridge who stopped smiling at once. So did everyone else.

"Luna isn't mad. She's just gifted, she sees more than ithers do in people. Fifty Years ago we called Seer's mad and yet they are as normal as anyone else. Luna is not a Seer but she is gifted in her own way. She does not fear nor hate people she doesn't know or without significant reason and she is a dear friend of both me and my brother. Therefore I could not say she was mad, could you Professor?" Wednesday's stare was piercing, it pushed it's way into Umbridges's heart and brought a terrible dread that no-one else could ever do.

"Who are you?" stuttered Umbridge.

"My name is Wednesday. Wednesday Addams. Daughter of Morticia and Gomez Addams, Lord and Lady of the Addams line. I am an Addams, Professor. A name many know well." The pure-bloods in the room shivered. Umbridge felt herself recoil though she still couldn't place why. Perhaps it was the girls eyes, a dark crimson red.

"What are you?" the words came out as barely a whisper. Wednesday smiled.

"That is information that only the Headmaster holds. And one I wouldn't want you to ever find out Professor, for I have no doubt in what you would do." Wednesday's smile was so close to her brothers. It looked hungry and dark, but there was no humour in it. It was the smile of a killer before it struck.

Wednesday stood up and grabbed Luna's arm pulling her up with her.

"I think I will leave for now. Until next time, professor." And with that she grabbed Luna and walked out the class room. Luna allowed herself to be dragged out, she didn't understand Wednesday but she had defended her and that was all that mattered.

As they walked the bell rung.

"Well that was good timing. To our next classes then." And smiling Wednesday walked away from Luna up the stairs to Astronomy.

Luna watched her go and couldn't help but feel a slight adoration for the mysterious girl who seemed to have befriended her. Luna heard the classroom door open and at that she walked away, not wanting to meet the Slytherin's alone.

As she walked down the corridor she didn't notice the terrified stares people were giving her, she was too busy thinking about Pugsley and what he was doing. She knew it was unheard of to feel like she did for him after they had only just met but she couldn't help it. She wondered what her father would say about her being in love and flinched slightly at the memory of the first time she had told him of a secret crush. He wasn't cruel though, she knew she had right to happiness when she had taken away his. Her mother... She shook her head and instead thought of Pugsley again. She couldn't wait for lunch to start.

**Please review and send in pairings for Wednesday!**


	4. Tranfiguration

Puglsey Addams sat in Transfiguration bored. Nothing good had happened in the lesson and he was too busy thinking about Luna Lovegood to properly concentrate. Luna Lovegood. Pugsley almost sighed at the thought of her. She was so beautiful but also enchanting. She was very kind and shy and smart and funny and everything else he could have ever wanted. But there was something wrong. She was hiding something, something in her eyes that only showed when she was lost in thought. He wanted so badly to ask her what was wrong but new it wasn't the right time yet. He could hardly wait for lunch time.

Harry Potter sat with his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger at a different table. He wasn't paying attention to the lesson, or his friend new found arguments. He was watching Pugsley. Were they really related? If so why wasn't Harry sent to them instead of the Dursleys? Though this did make Harry shiver slightly he couldn't help but think that anywhere was better than the Dursleys. Harry also wondered about the sorting hat, he had said that both the Addams's had been to Hogwarts before, but that wasn't possible was it? Before Harry could stop himself he got up, thankfully the lesson was noisy and therefore Professor McGonagall didn't see him and went over to Pugsley.

"Hello, Mr. Potter." Said Puglsey, turning towards him smiling. Harry faltered slightly before shaking himself to clear his head.

"Um. I was just wondering..." Harry felt the classes eyes turn to him slightly but even though it became quieter McGonagall didn't say anything.

"Yes?" Pugsley cocked his head to the side looking quizzical.

"Um... H-how did you know my parents?" Harry stuttered. All eyes looked a Pugsley who was positively beaming.

"The Addams's know of many pure-blood families Mr. Potter-"started Pugsley.

"Harry. Call me Harry." Said Harry. Pugsley nodded and smiled.

"Harry. The Addams's know of many pure-blood families though not many are called relations. We take our family very seriously Harry and only a small number of pure-blood families can be thought of as our family. The Potters were one of those families. The link between the two is a very long one Harry and easily shown. When it was heard that your parents were killed my family was in the Amazon. We did not know properly that you had survived, only rumours, and my family hold nothing to them. When my mother found out you had been to the Dursleys she was furious, but we were assured you would be safe with them."

"Why did you come to Hogwarts now?" asked Dean Thomas looking over at Pugsley and he in turn turned towards him.

"My sister and I came because Dumbledore asked us to. He is a very old friend of the family and of another blood-line we Addams's allow into our family. When Dumbledore asked for our help we came, without a moments delay. For he is family and therefore is trustworthy to us." Dean nodded. Pugsley's voice was so controlled, so calm and sophisticated it was hard to think of anything else but what he was saying.

Harry was both please and also terrified. He was please he knew why and how he was related to the Addams's but he was also afraid. He was afraid because if Dumbledore had called for help then he must believe that Harry and the school were in danger.

Then the bell rang.

"Harry Potter," said Pugsley as they filed out of the classroom, "could I ask you something."

"Um... sure Pugsley, what is it?" Harry was still slightly uncomfortable around the peculiar Addams boy.

"I was wondering what you could tell me about Luna Lovegood." Harry looked shocked at the question.

"Luna?" Pugsley nodded. "Oh, she's... you know nice and everything." Pugsley waved a hand.

"Yes, yes. But do you know anything about her life?"

"N-no. Sorry." Said Harry. Puglsey just nodded and a little awkwardly Harry walked off after a slight half-hearted wave at Pugsley.

Pugsley paused for a moment and then realised it was lunch time. Smiling he walked towards the Great Hall and all he could think about again was how wonderful Luna Lovegood was and how much he wanted to know her secret.


	5. Fight or Flight

Luna Lovegood walked towards the Great Hall not really paying attention to her surroundings as she was too busy thinking about Pugsley and how much she had fallen for him in such a small amount of time. She didn't see the group of Slytherin sixth years until she bumped into them.

"Watch where you're going freak!" one of the girls said shoving her backwards into her friends.

"I'm sorry." Said Luna instantly regretting talking at all.

"Don't talk to me you filthy freak. You're Loony Lovegood ain't ya?" said the girl.

"My name is Luna Lovegood." The girl motioned and the two girls behind Luna grabbed her arms.

"Well maybe I should teach you not to talk back to your elders freak. You should be respectful to me Loony. I think you deserve a little punishment." The girl was smiling evilly. She drew her hand back and before Luna knew what she was doing she had stepped on the two girl's feet behind her and was running into the Great Hall.

"Hey! Where you going! I ain't finished yet!" the sixth years chased her in and Luna looked wildly around for a place to escape to. However whilst doing so she caught her foot and fell onto the floor.

The Slytherin girls caught up and dragged her to her feet she was about to say something but a punch to her stomach caught her short and she doubled up in pain. She was pulled upright and another punch caught her again. She struggled to regain her breathing as a third punch came and another and another in quick succession. She looked up and saw the slap come before it did. It was at that point that the Slytherin's let go of her. Luna flew to the ground and lay there shuddering.

_Flash back_

"_No Daddy! Please!" Luna was crying ;lying on the floor of her bedroom, her father stood over her his belt in one hand a bottle of beer in the other._

"_You piece of shit! It's your fault she's gone! I hate you!" he yelled and he swung the belt again, catching Luna's shoulder. Her top was torn and her back bleeding and bruised in places from her fathers belt._

_Her father grabbed her hair and dragged her up. When she was standing he began to punch her repeatedly in the stomach whilst holding her hair. Finally after 10 punches he threw her to the ground and hit her 5 more times with the belt._

_Luna cried out at each hit and even when her father finished she didn't dare move until she heard him go downstairs._

_Shivering slightly Luna slowly stoop up and walked towards her mirror where she began to look at the damage done to her body._

_End of Flashback._

Luna lay on the floor shaking she wasn't home she reminded herself she was at school. Was that so much better? A kick to her ribs answered her question.

"Get up bitch! Get up now!" the girl screamed again kicking her. She shrunk back into herself praying for nothing more than Pugsley to come and save her.

'Pugsley!' she thought, 'Wednesday! Help me!'

"Luna!" yelled a voice at the entrance of the hall. The Slytherins turned and Luna looked up.

Wednesday and Pugsley Addams stood at the door way. Pugsley took one look at Luna and began to shake violently, tremors rolling off his skin. His eyes looked even darker and there seemed to be a growling noise coming from his throat. Wednesday seemed to be frozen her eyes looked on Luna. Her neck looked strained as though she was holding herself rigid on purpose. There was a terrible cold spreading throughout the room and the flames turned green as the Addams children stood there. The Slytherin girls began to back away, but only ever so slightly. Pugsley's tremors were getting worse and it was only when he almost convulsed under them that Wednesday moved. Slowly she put her hand on her brothers shoulder and then moved forwards.

"You have made a very grave mistake in hurting Luna here. My brother has taken quite a fancy to her... as have I. She has been made part of our family and we Addams's pride ourselves on taking care of our family." Wednesday kept walking forwards as she spoke, her eyes flicking from the three girls to Luna and back. Luna wondered whether her eyes had always been so red. "You shouldn't have touched her." The biggest Slytherin scoffed slightly, she was in truth terrified as all pure blood family's were of the Addams's... the stories they had heard. The girl shivered.

"Luna," Pugsley said his eyes never leaving her's. An audible painful edge to his voice as he spoke mixing with the musical quality it had. "Are you hurt?" Luna tried to shake her head but winced at the movement, making any lie she gave instantly see through. Puglseys hand shot out and in it was his wand.

Pugsley Addams's wand was black, straight and seemed to be made of a sort of black oak. The handle was metal with a wolf head at the end. It seemed to ooze a black smoke but Luna wondered if it was the slap that was making her see things.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now." Puglsey whispered his wand pointed at the biggest girl.

"Now now Pugsley calm down." Said Wednesday.

"Calm down! They hurt her Wed!" Another shiver rolled over him as he shouted the word hurt. His Luna hurt! If only he had walked faster, then he would have been able to stop it before he began. He was so angry, he felt the tremors roll off his body and wanted nothing more then to tear this girl and her friend's throats out. But he couldn't do that to his sister. Could he?

"I know they hurt her Pugsley. I am angry to but it won't do to get blood all over the walls will it? We are Albus's guests after all; we shouldn't make trouble for him." Wednesday was looking at her brother's wand and was worried. Puglsey was the kinder of the two but he could do horrible things when he was angry. Just like her.

"She deserves it! I'll make it quick maybe even painless..." Pugsley knew the spell. Why not use it?

"Ah yes. Avada Kedavra. It would be clean Pugs I'll give you that but would you do it. In front of Luna... in front of Harry Potter." Harry looked startled that he was talking about her. He'd come in just after Pugsley and was watching with his friends from the safety of the Gryffindor table. A lot of people were watching but all silently, all simply watching.

Pugsley looked towards Wednesday and then towards Harry and then finally Luna. Could he kill this girl in front of her? She was looking at him steadily and slowly she shook her head. Pugsley however angry he was couldn't help but feel proud that Luna had chosen to forgive the girl, even if the feeling was terribly small. It was then he became aware of how close Luna was to his violently shaking body.

"Wednesday!" he said in alarm. He was so close to her, it couldn't happen here. "Help me!" he said turning to her. The plea in his voice noticeable by everyone who was there. Wednesday looked at him for a second and then took out her own wand. It was almost precisely the same as Pugsleys only a bat was on the end of hers. She lifted it up and pointed it at Pugsley.

"Stupefy." Pugsley was blasted off his feet. He was blown straight into the opposite wall where he lay at the bottom of for a good few minutes before stirring.

"Come with me Luna." Said Wednesday, holding out her hand. Luna took it realising with a small shiver how cold Wednesday was. Wednesday slipped an arm around her waist and began to half carry Luna out of the Great Hall, where Pugsley was already waiting.

"Oh and," said Wednesday turning to the silent Hall. "If anyone ever touches Miss Lovegood again, I will personally kill you myself... and it will not be painless." She smiled and with the resounding shivers that ran through the room turned around and began helping her brother with Luna.


	6. Halloween Feast

**Hey sorry for not updating in a while. Been a little sidetracked with revision for my A-levels. However I will try to update more regularly from now on. Thank you **

The almost fight between Pugsley Addams and the three Slytherin girls had made tensions high and uneasy in the Great Hall. For a few weeks nothing happened. Pugsley and Wednesday walked with Luna everywhere never leaving her side. However tensions were not only high because of them. The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Dolores Umbridge seemed to have a vendetta against Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. Something the Addams's couldn't ignore.

The Great Hall was as silent as usually when the Addams's walked in. It was Halloween, their favourite holiday and also the first time since the start of term feast that everyone in the school had been in the same room. Umbridge watched from the staff table, glaring at the children as they found their seats. There was something about those two Addams's but she couldn't think what it was.

Puglsey walked slowly towards the Gryffindor table. He was about to sit alone on the farthest part of a bench when Harry Potter stood up.

"Pugsley?" the boy said looking a little nervous.

"Yes Harry." Puglsey stopped walking and turned towards the boy,

"Would you like to sit with us? I mean we are family after all." Harry smiled a small smile and to his relief Pugsley returned it.

"I would like that very much Harry thank you." Pugsley walked forward and sat next to Harry.

"Pugsley these are my friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Hermione smiled slightly and said in a rather small voice hello to him; however Ron just sat there staring at him with very wide eyes.

"It is very nice to meet the both of you. My name is Pugsley Addams. I am a... distant cousin of Harry's." At this a lot of people choked on their drinks who could hear him. _Harry Potter_ related to the _Addams's_! It was impossible!

On the other side of the room Wednesday had sat down and was smiling at her brother. He was good with people in a way that she wasn't. As she looked towards Luna she couldn't help but feel proud her brother had chosen the girl. She was a very remarkable character and she was pleased they made each other so happy. Her mind was still thinking of them together when Albus Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome all of you to our Halloween feast which I'm sure will be very tasty from what the kitchens bring up every year. Let us eat." As he ended the food appeared. Wednesday looked at it all and decided it wasn't for her. Instead she watched the others eat and listened to their idle conversation.

Luna Lovegood sat apart from the other on the Ravenclaw table but she didn't mind. She ate quietly and instead watched many of the others chat and eat. Her eyes fell on Wednesday and she realised she wasn't eating at all, in fact Luna couldn't remember a time when she had seen Wednesday eat.

"I should talk to Madame Pomfrey about it. She could be ill." Thought Luna instantly worried for her new friend. Luna didn't eat a lot herself but she did eat something.

Luna looked towards Pugsley, who sat eating and laughing with Harry, Ron and Hermione. She couldn't help smiling when she saw how happy he was. He had asked her out about three days after the incident with the Slytherins and she had said yes without a second thought. She knew it couldn't last. Her father would have his say in the matter, but she was happy at that moment and that was all she cared about. Looking at Harry she could tell he hadn't laughed in a while, his eyes were dark showing to the world how little sleep he had had. Luna felt sorry for him but she knew he wouldn't want any pity. Cedric Diggory had been a nice boy and had never picked on her as long as she had known him and it made her sad to think that he had had to die. She knew death was inevitable but still he was very young.

The feast finished and in an instant both Wednesday and Pugsley were by Luna side. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed a little more slowly.

"Harry I would like to formally introduce you to my girlfriend Luna Lovegood." Said Pugsley wrapping his warm arms around her as he spoke. Luna giggled and Harry beamed at them both.

"It's lovely to see you again Luna. How are you?" Harry could feel the happiness radiating off of her.

"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione. I'm very well thank you, though there's a big cloud nargles heading our way."

Harry looked slightly confused until Umbridge appeared next to them.

"Hem hem. No dawdling now, back to your dormitories." Her voice was sickly sweet: something you couldn't hear and not hate instantly. As she turned to walk away Wednesday with a evil smile turned towards Harry.

"Mr. Potter neither I nor my brother have said formally yet but you must know that the Addams family supports you and Albus entirely." Umbridge stiffened and stopped walking away. Pugsley face was identical to Wednesday's. "We have never properly trusted the Ministry their rules are too... breakable."

Umbridge turned around and found herself staring into the eyes of Wednesday Addams. The girl was smiling the sort of smile found on a Cheshire cat. Ominous and strange without a compelling reason.

"He is not back and I will not have any more of this nonsense. Detention for all of you! Be in my room at 9 tonight!" Umbridge said shrilly and then turned on her heel and left.

"You shouldn't of done that! She uses a..." Harry trailed off. He didn't mind getting detention but now his friends were in it too.

"A blood quill?" said Wednesday making Harry's mouth fall open slightly. "I know her kind Mr. Potter do not fear. I am sad that you all had to have it as well however if we are to beat her then I need to know what I am fighting." She nodded towards her brother and bowed towards the trio before walking out of the great hall.

"Your sisters mad." Said Ron turning towards Pugsley. "Brilliant but mad."

Puglsey smiled and nodded before taking Luna by the hand and walking her out of the Great Hall tonight would be fun.


	7. Detention

**Thanks for the reviews guys **** glad you like the story. Still debating on who Wednesday could end up with (if anyone) taken some of your other shipping into consideration so thanks **

Puglsey Addams walked up the tower towards Professor Dolores Umbridge's room. He walked slowly pondering what was going to happen that night. He had been curious at first but he had not missed the blood drain out of Hermione's face or both Harry and Ron glare at Umbridge. Something was very wrong. As he rounded the last corner however all thoughts of wrong quickly left him as he Luna Lovegood turned to smile at him. He smiled back. He had been so relived that she had agreed to date him, she could never know how much he loved her or how much she was risking. He pushed those thoughts out of his head as he sped up and hugged Luna tightly. He saw as he always did that strangeness in her eyes but she hadn't told him what was wrong yet, and he wouldn't press her if she didn't wish it known. He had his own secrets. Secrets she couldn't know, not yet anyway. He smiled at her and turned then to smile at his sister who was smirking at him from about a metre away in the darkness.

"Sister." He said nodding.

"Brother," she said stepping forward into the light, the smile on her lips vanishing. Wednesday never did smile for long anymore. "You seem very happy considering the circumstances as to why we are here."

"As I recall sister it was you who got us all brought here. Where are the others?" he said smiling at her, she shrugged her shoulders but Pugsley could hear them coming up the stairs now. Sure enough Harry, Ron and Hermione turned the corner and both Harry and Hermione smiled slightly at the other. Ron merely glared; Pugsley chuckled and held his hand out to Harry who took it.

"Hello again Harry, it must be fate but we have met a lot today and Miss. Granger too how nice." Harry laughed and even Hermione gave a weak giggle before taking Pugsley hand.

"Hermione, please Mr. Addams." Pugsley nodded and even Wednesday looked shocked for a second. It wasn't everyday you met three children who could be so formal so easily.

"Pugsley, please Hermione." Both of them smiled at each other. Both Hermione and Harry hugged Luna and Ron nodded in her direction. He seemed in a very foul mood.

"Well shall we go in." said Harry motioning towards the door. They all nodded bar Ron who murmured something inaudible but of which made Wednesday smirk slightly.

They knocked they heard the sickly sweet voice asking them to come in. They entered and Puglsey had to stop himself from being sick. The walls were pink and plastered with cats of all different types. There was a sickly sweet smell in the air that came from the tea Umbridge was drinking. Also not just the walls but the carpets and the furniture and even the curtains were pink. The only thing that wasn't was six desks in two lines facing the desk which was again pink. Puglsey caught Wednesday's eyes and you could tell she was thinking of every possible spell which would destroy the room and its inhabitant without being detected.

"Please take a seat. You will all be writing lines today. Please pick up your pens and begin writing 'I will not tell lies'. There will be no need to talk." She said smiling at Hermione who froze and looked down at the quill in front of her which Harry had already picked up. Pugsley looked down at his puzzlingly and then at his sister. He picked it up and began searching for some ink or ink like substance. Luna had picked up her and begun like the others to write.

Luna began to write and then she felt a sharp pain on her hand. She looked at it but it only looked red however when looking at her page she saw the ink on the page was red. Red ink? As she began to write again she felt the same pain, she watched her hand and then she saw it. When she wrote a word the word became scratched on her skin but when she stopped it healed over again. The red ink wasn't ink... it was blood, her blood. She looked around and saw the painful look on Harry's face as well as Ron and Hermione's. She turned to see Wednesday and she wasn't writing. Instead she was sitting very still, her hand making dents into the wood as they gripped the seat, as though she was forcing herself to stay sitting down. She turned to look at Pugsley and he wasn't writing either instead he was staring at Umbridge, he caught Luna's eye however and looked down. He began to shake then entire table moving. Umbridge looked up and as she did Puglsey stared... nor glared straight into her eyes.

The desk exploded in flames, Umbridge screeched and fell backwards her wand falling to the floor the other side of the desk, Hermione screamed also staggering upwards, the Blood Quill's lay forgotten on the tables as slowly they all began to step backwards. Umbridge was trapped against the wall. Luna turned to Pugsley but he wasn't there anymore instead he was grabbing Wednesday pulling on her to get her to move, dragging her out of the room. As Luna passed she saw handprints on the desk where Wednesday had been gripping it. She was so strong... impossible? But Luna didn't believe in the impossible; she never had and never would.

"Harry! Hermione! Come on!" shouted Ron backing away from the flames but Hermione didn't move. She didn't want to leave Harry in here alone again and besides though granted Umbridge was a horrible woman death by fire was a terrible way to go. She could see Harry fighting with himself. He wanted to leave her to the flames but a part of him was telling him how even the worst of people don't deserve that, not even the Dursely's though he could make excuses for Voldemort he thought. He looked at Hermione and took out his wand as she did the same.

"Aguamentia." They said together as the teachers burst in. They watched as the two students dowsed the flames and a very crispy looking Umbridge walked out from behind her desk.

Madame Pomfrey bustled in took one look at Umbridge and whisked her off to the hospital wing.

"What happened here Miss. Granger?" Said Albus Dumbledore not looking at Harry, before she cold open her mouth however Pugsley Addams walked in with his sister close behind him.

"I can explain everything Albus, if you would be so kind as to allow me and my sister an audience with you." He spoke politely but his eyes showed anyone around that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Of course Mr. Addams. Please follow me." And with that her walked out Pugsley and Wednesday close on his heels with some very curious look following them.


	8. Warning

Albus Dumbledore walked into his office and closed the door. As he turned he saw that Wednesday Addams had already sat on the floor her back against his wall, she didn't look at him or her bother instead she simply looked at his ceiling which he didn't think she would find that fascinating. Pugsley Addams wasn't sitting; he instead was standing in front of Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. Dumbledore began to walk forwards and as he did Pugsley turned to look at him. His stare made Dumbledore shudder slightly which only cause Pugsley too smirk.

"You lied to us Albus." Said Pugsley, his voice was dead and flat. Dumbledore shuddered again.

"I do not understand Mr. Addams how have I lied to you? I have only been honest with you and your sister." Dumbledore was indeed confused; he hadn't lied to them had he?  
>"You told us your school was safe. That there was no need to take Harry away...or Luna." Pugsley added his voice becoming quieter.<p>

"I do not underst-" But Pugsley cut him off, his eyes blazing with a strange glow.

"That woman... why is she here Albus." He didn't state it like a question more like an accusation. "Why have you let a woman like that into this school? How can you let her near children at all."

"Professor Umbridge was not my idea, the Minister wanted her to come here and I couldn't refuse him."

"Then you should have said no." Muttered Pugsley, turning again to look back at Fawkes away from Dumbledore.

"I don't-" but this time it was Wednesday who cut him off.

"She uses a Blood Quill Albus." Dumbledore faltered staring at the girl who hadn't looked at him yet. "You are very lucky there is anyone in that room left alive. They smelled..." Wednesday turned her gaze on Dumbledore and he knew that she wouldn't finish the sentence... she didn't have to.

"You are sure of this?" he said moving behind his desk, Wednesday laughed, it was cold and cruel with no actual laughter in it. "Of course you are. I will look into the matter."

"You won't say anything." Said Pugsley turning back to Dumbledore a strange glint in his eye, but Wednesday saw it and smiled so Dumbledore knew better than to ask. "You won't say anything because I and my sister are going to use or own way to... deal with Miss. Umbridge. I will remember this however... do not make the mistake of deceiving me or my sister again Albus. We take our family's safety very strongly." Dumbledore nodded and with that Pugsley walked out, his sister was already waiting at the door.

As the door closed Dumbledore breathed a sigh of relief. He shouldn't be afraid of a boy or a little girl but he knew that the Addams's were not average children. Even calling them children was strange. He had met their family and never wanted to again. He and their father had become friends and therefore when Dumbledore was being attacked by the Daily Prophet the Addams's had contacted him and had agreed to send the children to look after the castle and Harry. He had not imagined they would become friends but he knew better than to start and argument with the Addams family.

Pugsley walked down the halls of Hogwarts and his sister walked next to him silent for now though he knew her well. She wished to know what they were to do to the new Professor.

"What shall we do brother?" she asked, Pugsley couldn't help but smile.

"For now nothing, we must protect Harry and help when we can. However we will not be forgetting what happened. We will watch Umbridge and see what happens." He turned to her and she smiled at him. "At least for now." And he smiled but it wasn't the smile he gave Luna Lovegood, it was twisted and dark much like the one his sister did.

"Well then brother," said Wednesday, "I will see you tomorrow. It will be interesting to see what Harry will do, and I think we owe Luna an explanation." Pugsley nodded and with it they parted. He knew Wednesday wouldn't go to her dorm but he had to speak to Harry so he head back to his expecting him to ask questions.

But Harry didn't ask anything. He, Hermione and Ron had their hand in a strange smelling substance and Pugsley could see the scars on their hands which read 'I will not tell lies'. Pugsley had to force himself to be calm and tried not to think of the same words etched onto Luna's skin. Hermione noticed him and smiled kindly, they had obviously been talking and Pugsley was glad she didn't look as scared of him as she had done, though Ron still didn't seem to pleased.

"Harry, Hermione, Mr. Weasley. How are you all?" said Pugsley bowing slightly.

"We're fine thank you. How's Wednesday she seemed..." Harry trailed off perhaps seeing the danger in Pugsley's eyes.

"She is fine thank you. She is just terrified of fire that's all. She couldn't believe when it happened." Pugsley said smiling.

"What did happen?" asked Ron, he was glaring steadily at Puglsey who smiled back before turning to Harry again.

"I am afraid I suffered a spell of accidental magic... after seeing what had happened to you and Luna." Pugsley felt the anger boil again but felt it die down as he saw the innocent, pitying eyes of Hermione Granger look towards him.

"How is Luna?" asked Hermione.

"I am unsure. We have not seen each other yet. I will speak to her tomorrow and make sure she is fine. However now I will go to bed, goodnight to you all." He began going up the stairs but before he made it all the way up Hermione tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes Hermione." He said turning to face her.

"I was wondering if you would like to join Harry in our Defence Against the Dark Arts group... you and your sister." She said it quickly and then went red before looking down.

"This group you propose sounds... intriguing. How would we help?"

"Meet me in the Hog's Head in Hogsmede and you'll see." She said beaming, Pugsley nodded and then she turned on her heel swiftly and left. As Puglsey turned back he couldn't help but smile.

"I guess mischief does run in the family."


	9. The Meeting

Luna Lovegood woke with start the next morning. Her latest nightmare left her shaking and she waited until the other girls had left before she stood up. She sat in bed shaking, she had imagined her father again beating her whilst her mothers body lay on the floor, blood flowing and calling Luna's name asking for help. Luna had learnt not to scream during nightmares for it would only wake her father and then her nightmare would become reality. She stood slowly and got changed before walking out of the Common Room. As she walked towards the great hall she was greeted by Puglsey and Wednesday. They smiled at her and Puglsey gave her a hug before keeping hold of her hand, it was faint but she could see the writing of last night's detention on there.

"Luna," said Wednesday, breaking Luna out of the daydream she was going into. "My brother and I have been asked to join Harry, Hermione and Mr. Weasley in the Hog's Head today as they have something they wish to discuss. We have been told to ask if you wish to join us." She cocked her head to the side looking inquisitive.

"If you two I would love to come. Do you know what it is about?" she asked turning to Puglsey.

"I am afraid Hermione was not very open about the subject but she asked for our help and I wish to give it them. We should hurry." Pugsley said motioning them forwards. They walked in silence for a very long time until they had reached Hogsmede. The town was beautiful and Luna likes it very much. It was the first time she had been there with actual friends and she didn't have to look around to see if she was being followed.

"Are you alright?" asked Pugsley his eyes glossing over Luna's hand which he still held firm.

"Yes, thank you. What about you or Wednesday?" Luna asked looking at him smiling.

"We are fine thank you. I am afraid we left in quite a hurry last night. I didn't get a chance to see if you were ok; it was very rude of me."

"Don't apologise you had things on your mind... as did I." Luna looked towards Wednesday who was walking a little in front. Puglsey looked also... she couldn't have figured it out could she? His heart stuttered slightly.

Luna did not speak again however and they reached the Hog's Head a few minutes later entering quickly.

It was a dark and dismal place, however both Pugsley and Wednesday had been there before and they nodded at the bar man who bowed slightly and then took out some much cleaner looking glasses and filled them with fire whiskey. The three of them took the glasses, as the bar man had seen that Puglsey and Luna were holding hands. They turned and saw that over 20 other students were watching them. Harry, Hermione smiled calmly at them however a blonde boy was looking at them angrily.

"Well," said Hermione, "that's everyone let's begin." The blonde boy however though otherwise.

"Why is there a Slytherin here!?" he said glaring at Wednesday, who stared coldly back.

"I asked her to be Zacharias." Said Hermione clearly uncomfortable already.

"I don't want to join some club if there is a Slytherin in it. Her kind are the reason that that Umbridge woman is here anyway." Hermione looked angry but it wasn't her who spoke. Wednesday Addams was watching all of them and stood up to face them all.

"My kind?" she said softly. "Tell Mr. Smith what do you fear more the fact that you may join a club containing a Slytherin or the fact that Lord Voldemort is going to try and kill you." When she said the name Zacharias seemed to freeze all the blood draining from his face, the Weasley boy and what she could only guess were his siblings paled and flinched and the Ravenclaw behind her screamed out loud. Wednesday began to laugh, it was high, cold and suddenly Harry knew where he'd heard it from. Voldemort laughed a lot like Wednesday; he had done so in the graveyard last year.

"You said the name." Said Harry, "no-one ever said it before bar me and a select few friends." Wednesday looked at him.

"I believe it was Albus who said fear of the name only increase's fear of the thing itself. I do not fear Voldemort Harry Potter. I have my reasons." She said before anyone could ask why. Harry nodded this was a conversation he wanted to finish but he knew there were times and places.

Hermione spoke for a very long time about why Harry should teach them Defence Against the Dark Arts. They decided to be called Dumbledore's Army to anger the Ministry and at the end they all signed a sheet of paper to prove they would.

"The only thing I don't know is where we can practice." Said Hermione looking at the sheet of paper before safely putting it in her bag.

"I believe I have a place Hermione however if we are going to use it I and my sister would also go and find... volunteers to join in your group. Only the ones we trust of course." Hermione nodded at Pugsley and soon everyone had filed out of the pub and only Luna, Pugsley and Wednesday were still there. The bar man brought them another drink.

"Volunteers brother?" said Wednesday taking a sip.

"Yes I was wondering if there are any more Slytherin's who would wish to join as they are the only group not presented." Wednesday thought for a moment.

"Miss Astoria Greengrass and her sister Daphne would join and I believe Mr Zabini Blaise, Mr Draco Malfoy and Miss Pansy Parkinson would also join given the right speech." She said draining her drink quickly.

"Well as long as you trust them then of course, however do not forget the feud between the Malfoy boy and Harry." Said Pugsley taking Luna's hand.

"I won't but they all will be useful in the future therefore having them now will be a great asset." She said thoughtfully.

Pugsley nodded and turned to leave taking Luna with him. Wednesday watched him go smiling. Yes these people would be tricky but if they wanted to survive they needed these sorts of assets and childhood squabbling had to cease. She looked at the bar man who quickly brought her another drink, smiling she took and settled into the chair at the back, this was definitely her favourite bar.


	10. Slytherin Recruitment

**First of all I changed the description of the Slytherin common room from the Chamber of Secrets because I can't find my copy however I really wanted to start another chapter. And I don't remember if Daphne is younger than Astoria or not so I made her younger because I could **

**I know this is longer than my others but I had a lot to fit in ok! **

**Thanks for reading **

Wednesday Addams walked into the Slytherin common room. It was a large place, dark because of the little lightening but she could see clearly enough. The glow of the fires gave off enough light; there were three in the room and several large chairs were situated around it. The floor was stone much like the walls and in the middle was a circular rug with the image of a snake stitched in. The decorations were green and silver, the house colour of course. Much like the other common rooms the girl and boy dorms were situated in different sections. Wednesday decided to first go to the girls as they would be the ones who needed the least amount of persuading. As she walked towards the stairs eyes followed her, she didn't spend much time in the room causing her presence to still be one of mystery. Wednesday didn't mind and instead walked up the stairs to find the Greengrass sisters.

They were sitting in Astoria's room reading. Though younger than her Daphne was very bright for her age and would read Astoria's text book to help her get ahead. Astoria didn't mind, she like the idea of her sister having a secure and able future. Though what that future held she was uncertain of. Many people said He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back however many said otherwise. It was hard to know who to trust now and she had to think about her sister. If she or her family chose the wrong side she could be hurt... or worse. Astoria's eyes flickered over to her sister to check she was ok and something caught her eyes. She looked at the door way and barely held in her scream. Someone was standing there watching her.

"Do not be alarmed Miss Greengrass, I mean no harm." Wednesday Addams stepped out of the slight darkness. Daphne had dropped her book when she spoke and moved over to her sister, who on instinct stood in front of her, her eyes wary.

"What do you want Addams?" she asked, she hadn't meant to sound rude but she was still having trouble controlling her heart rate. Wednesday didn't seem to mind.

"I have come to ask something of you and your sister." Wednesday said her eyes watched them, unblinking and the redness was thrown into focus in the semi darkness.

"What do you want to know?" Astoria asked still wary. Daphne shuffled her feet behind her.

"It's rather complicated to ask outright. I have to be positive I can trust you. Trust is hard to come by it seems, even in children. However I believe I can therefore my first question of a list of depending length is, are you loyal to Hogwarts?" Astoria's showed on her face. Of all the questions she could have asked that was the one she hadn't properly expected. However the answer came with ease.

"Yes." She said and her sister nodded behind her.

"Then you would defend her if asked?" Wednesday hadn't moved yet Astoria couldn't help but feel she was being trying to back the girl against a wall.

"Of course, I am loyal to Hogwarts and my house. If it needed help I would give it." Wednesday smiled at that. She admired the girls determination in proving her loyalty.

"What if I could help you with that?" said Wednesday.

"What do you mean?" Astoria asked genuinely curious of the girls intentions.

"I know of a group of people who wish also to defend the school. They have started a Defence against the Dark Arts... group if you will and could always use new recruits. However..." she said taking a step towards the girls. "Our new Defence Professor would not be thrilled at hearing the news, nor would anyone for that matter who had connections to the Ministry."

Astoria was trying to make sense of what she had just heard and so it was Daphne who answered.

"Why'd you tell us if it's so important?" she said her eyes portraying her fear at addressing the girl however her voice was strong when she spoke. Wednesday smiled.

"The Addams's have known of your family for years. You are not fools and you do not make promises lightly. You also are a noble house. Your loyalty shows it and I can see the flare of anger in your eyes when people wonder if you are loyal to Hogwarts. You heard the hat this year, me and my brother got it to repeat its song for us. Hogwarts is in danger and the houses must stand united. I will not pretend that it will not be hard, but some things are worth fighting for. You may believe Albus is mad however I can tell you don't believe Harry is a liar." Wednesday stared at them, as if daring them to tell her she was wrong.

Astoria looked at her sister who was staring slightly open mouthed at the girl. Yes she had heard the stories and she knew Dumbledore was mad before all this happened with the Ministry. She could see the reason for covering it up and she knew that even if the teacher was bad it would be better than just learning Defence from Umbridge. She also knew the Addams's didn't get involved in things unless it was true. They believed Dumbledore and that meant that Hogwarts was in danger... her sister was in danger.

"Who is teaching this... group?" she asked and Wednesday turned to look at her.

"Harry Potter, my brother and I will lead it. If you want to live a long life Miss Greengrass I suggest you join. The danger is only going to get worse and it is best to be prepared." Astoria looked at Daphne and knew they were on the same page.

"Where will we meet?" they asked together. Wednesday walked to the door whilst speaking.

"Meet me on the seventh floor next Thursday and I will show you." And with that she left the room.

Wednesday smiled to herself, two down three to go. She decided to go find Zabini Blaise next he was probably the third easiest person to get. He was loyal to the school but also he had is mother to think of and he care a lot for politics. She found him easily enough alone near one of the fires.

"May I sit down Mr Blaise." Asked Wednesday, he looked up at her and instead of fear there was knowledge and respect. Something she wasn't used to, however found highly redeeming and respected the boy in return.

"Zabini, Miss Addams. Please sit, what do I owe the pleasure for this meeting?" he asked as she said down, he was sitting low in his chair but not enough to seem rude, more like he was simply relaxed in his surroundings.

"Wednesday please Zabini. I have come to you with a proposition." Said Wednesday as she watched him.

"Ah business well then, Wednesday what do you propose?" he smiled wryly at her, seeming at ease with the formal way they spoke.

"I, my brother and a friend have started a... group which will allow us not only to pass our OWLs with ease it will also prepare us for what will be some challenging years ahead." Zabini barely reacted to this news but she saw his eyes move a fraction; he was very good at hiding his emotions but not quite perfect.

"And you are asking me to join you, correct?" Zabini asked, she nodded. "I also assume this group is not for many to know of?" she smiled at him.

"You are right Zabini, however I am asking anyone I believe trustworthy to join us. Have I been wrong in this assumption?" she cocked her head to the side still staring at him.

"No you have not. I understand the danger here, it is becoming more present day by day. Though my mother would have us pretend otherwise I will not sit and watch as my home is destroyed. Hogwarts is my home Wednesday, and I wouldn't trade it for anything. I know what you mean by danger, You-Know-Who has risen and unlike so many of my housemates I do not wish for that to happen. However you will find that number smaller than you could have guessed." He looked around him to make sure now one was listening in. "I am however curious as to who else you have asked?" he leaned forward to make it harder for others to hear them.

"I have asked Astoria and Daphne Greengrass. You will not learn there answers as I do not know yours. I plan to ask Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson next." The end of her sentence shocked Zabini a little.

"Draco Malfoy? And Miss Parkinson? I would not have chosen them however you are the boss shall we say. I will join you Wednesday but where is this group meeting?" Wednesday rose from her seat as did Zabini.

"Meet me on the seventh floor on Monday and you will find the answer to all you questions. Do not worry about Mr Malfoy he won't know anything until I am ready and Miss Parkinson is better than you realise." This last line again left Zabini shocked he sat down and smiled at the fireplace. Wednesday Addams sure was something else.

Wednesday walked towards the male dormitories. Only two more left. She could go find Miss. Parkinson however she was sure that if Draco was on her side than she would join her easier. She silently moved up the rooms until she found the right one, knocked once and then entered.

Draco Malfoy looked up from his Defence text book; he was trying to put the spells into practice with no luck at the moment. He saw Wednesday and immediately stood up. His father had told him to be careful round the Addams's after all.

"Do not look so worried Mr Malfoy I am here to ask you something." Wednesday closed the door behind her. She watched the boy look for words, it was amusing to say the least.

"What is it you want Addams?" he had meant to be rude but he sounded more scared than angry so Wednesday could only smile at him.

"I have come to ask where you stand loyalty wise, with Voldemort or those who would stand against him." Draco flinched at the name and stood there dumbly at the question. He answered how he had been instructed too.

"I follow my father." He said backing up slightly.

"I do not care about your father. I want to know where you stand. Your father is an able bodied man but you cannot hope to hide from the truth forever you must make a decision on who you choose. That time is now. If you choose Voldemort you will forever be branded a Death Eater. If Voldemort wins and his chances are frightfully slim, what do you hope to gain? He will not be kind and give rewards. He will slaughter any who oppose him without a second thought. Your family try to keep in his good graces but that cannot last long and you know it."

Draco did know it. His father was already beginning to slip, but how could she know this. No-one did apart from the other Death Eaters. He didn't want to go against his father and yet he also didn't want to be walking on egg shells for the rest of his life. If his father's side won he would be. There would be know freedom just oppression and darkness. But it was not his choice to make.

"If you choose the other side however." Continued Wednesday stepping forward again. "If you win then you will be a hero. You will be free and will never walk in fear again. Why choose the losing side?" Draco stared dagger at her refusing to believe it.

"You know nothing!" he spat, "Nothing of my family or our alliances. You think if it comes down to it that the Dark Lord will lose? No! He will win fore he is all powerful. No-one could stand against him or challenger his rule. I choose life over death and therefore I choose the side I know will win." He smirked evilly at her before turning around signalling her to leave. He heard footsteps but the felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around only to staring straight into the eyes of a very angry Addams.

"Nothing. Nothing! You believe I know nothing of him, of you! We Addams's may have not got involved last time, and that was our mistake but we knew what was going on, more than you did. You say you choose the winning side but you do not. I do not believe you would choose this Draco Malfoy, Lucius would but not you. I believe the world is made of second chances but there are something's you cannot take back. Your father is a murderer Malfoy, you cannot deny it, nor can you deny the fear in your mother's eyes as she looks at him and you. She watches you grow into the man she wished you wouldn't. Your mother wishes to save you... as do I." Wednesday turned away from him and all he could do was stare at her in awe.

"I have lost many people Mr Malfoy, I have watched many die and it isn't something you can take lightly. A war is coming and the losses on each side will be costly but not like the first time..." she shook her head and then looked back at him. "You are young Mr Malfoy, my family are very old. Do not pretend to me you are ready to watch Hpgwarts burn. I want to help you and I will. I will speak of this to no-one and your father will never know but you do not love the Voldemort as he does or his cause. If you wish to live I ask you to join my side. The Addams's will not allow Voldemort to win this time, and that means he will not."

Draco watched her for a great length of time. He believed her, truly and he knew his father would disapprove but when he looked at her he knew she would help him no matter the cost. He didn't trust his voice to speak so instead he nodded.

"Meet me on the seventh floor if you truly mean it. I will await you along with some others and I will show you what to do. If you don't come I will know you are beyond help."

Draco watched her leave and then fell onto his bed running the conversation over again.

**I know Pansy wasn't in there but I thought this was a nice place to end. Should I even include Pansy? I can't decide!**

**Please review thanks! **


End file.
